


In the end, parties are still stupid

by MamaAva



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaAva/pseuds/MamaAva
Summary: Phil was begged by the brown eyed Wilbur, his college friend practically threatening him to come. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Yeah, no, this was dumb.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	In the end, parties are still stupid

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic. Please don't kill me. They are NOT related, oh my lord. Other than that, please enjoy.

This was a stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"And it's Phil!"

Oh fuck

"Hey uh, mate, is it bad to suddenly want to back out?" The black wings on his backside shuffled anxiously. He should've left hours ago. Actually, he should not have come in the first place. He knew this was totally out of his league but Wilbur just had to practically begged with his stupid, big, dumb brown eyes. He just had to drag him to this stupid party that his current boyfriend was holding. 

So fucking stupid. 

"Nope!" The answer snapped Phil out of his thoughts which had led him to turning his face into a deep frown. "The bottle has already been chosen! I've actually been waiting for so long for you to be picked." Wilbur tried to whisper the last part but wasn't very successful. A blush crept on Phil's face.

He knew what Wilbur was talking about. This was the last time he openly spoke his thoughts with the brunette. Granted, yes, he was a bit lonely, and yes, he was a bit touch starved but he decided to focus on his studies instead of his personal needs. He knew he probably would be able to find someone in the future, a lovely girlfriend, boyfriend, or significant other, but he didn't need this shoved in his face. He wanted to find someone at his own pace.

And yes, Phil knows whatever this game was, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?' he believes what it was called, doesn't mean he has to end up with said person. He just hopes he was paired with someone that wouldn't be as interested with this game as much as he was. Speaking of the game, why was everyone looking awkwardly? 

The avian's eyes focused on the bottle, seeing it was no longer pointed to him. It must've just recently got spunned. His eyes then focused on the tip of the bottle and trailed along the dark carpet, which was almost pitch black because of the deep pinkish hue that danced along the walls, and ended up staring at… Technoblade?

Shit. Fuck.

Wilbur had cleared his throat, gaining some of the multiple eyes that was in this sorry excuse of a circle. "Okay, knowing big piglin man over there." Big was an understatement. "He can opt out if he wants." He clapped his long, finger hands together with an uneasy smile. The wings on Phil's back flared, only a tad, as he glared at Wilbur. 

"HIM?!" A pause, feeling more eyes on him as he swallowed thickly. "He can opt out but I can't?!" Phil's voice was laced with his accent. His gut turned and flipped as he watched Wilbur haphazardly waved his hands, as if telling him not to worry. Like fucking hell he won't! "Phil, come on! It's Techno! The biggest and most shy person in this current group!"

"You motherfucker-" His wings flared more.

"I'd say neither should opt out!" Phil snapped his head to his so called friend to his right, "Charlie." Phil started but was instantly shushed by abruptly getting pulled to his wobbly feet. He had sat in a weird position for a good 30mins now, given they were all on the floor. "Come on! It'll be fine!" Oh he's definitely been drinking. "Wilbur! Grab Techno!" 

All worry had drained away from Wilbur's face. At first it was hit with hesitance and filled with concern but it quickly changed to something evil and mischievous. He untangled his long lanky legs and crawled over to Techno, grabbing his wrist instantly. Again, he will say it again, this is so fucking stupid.

He snapped his head to the sound of the closet being opened, seeing Skeppy with a beer in one hand and the door opened with his other. He also had an evil look in his eye. It's like god hated him today. "Wait, Wilbur." That was the first sentence he had heard from the piglin hybrid but didn't have time to dwell on it as he was shoved into the closet. Soon a big shadow was as well, blocking out most of the light before it had turned completely pitch black. His ear twitched upon the sound of the lock clicking as well.

Phil's eyes slowly tried to adjust to the darkness. He blinked a couple times before managing to at least see the outline of Technoblade's huge frame. But then he moved. "Wait, hey, be careful. I can't really tell how big this closet is." The blond shoved himself a bit farther into the closet. It didn't take long to hit the back of the room, sensing it wasn't even that big in the first place. 

He watched as the piglin struggled, gruffed and huffed, and even managed to trip on something before finally facing the bird, looking directly at him. Well, Phil believes Techno is looking at him but he can't really tell. Phil's eyes weren't as good as Technoblade's eyes in the dark, the piglin can see quite clearly. He quickly noticed Phil trying to get used to the dark but he thinks that's as best as Phil could go.

Right. Seven minutes. He could do this.

"So, uh, Philza, right?"

"Phil is fine, mate."

"Class 2B? English?"

Phil answered by nodding. 

An awkward silence rang through the room. He continued to stare down at Phil. He was so small. Well, Techno's sure Phil is 100 percent average height, just his piglin side was mostly very tall on average scale. Well, maybe he wasn't that tall. Phil was at least at his chest but he couldn't stop staring at the blond. His hooved fingers flexed by clasping and unclasping, "You are bad at English."

Just like that, the awkward silence had disappeared from the small cackle that had quickly led into a light laugh. Techno watched Phil's wings bounce like it had mesmerized him. "I mean, you aren't wrong. I am from the UK and all." Phil released a long breath as he rested his head against the back wall of the closet. "No, yeah, you are extremely right. It's probably the only class I'm failing currently."

That was new information. "What made you move to America? I know Wilbur's story." Phil crossed his arms over his chest, getting comfortable. "Um, well. Mostly it was because of my parents. My dad got an opportunity is all. Next thing I know I was told we are moving to a whole different country." 

Techno nodded his head upon his answer but had spoken instead since he just remembered that Phil couldn't see him fully. "I mean, I could help by giving lessons or something." His deep voice resonated and vibrated deep within his chest, which made Phil realize just how close the two were. How small was this closet? "I mean, if you want? I kinda just met you and all."

"And yet they expected us to do this game properly when we only had just met." Techno added onto Phil's last statement and Phil quickly added onto Techno's, his wings fluffing with humor and glee, "I know right?! Who does this anyways! I mean, I guess I can see why it can be fun but like, I feel like it can make people feel awkward in the end, you know?" Phil crossed his arms. He was currently staring at the ground, his face filled with the want-to-get-the-fuck-out-of-here look Not because of Techno, his presence is probably the only highlight for tonight. No, it's his deep hatred for this party in general. 

Techno's tail wiggled a bit before lolling around his side and curling around the end of one of Phil's wings, grazing along the feathers before wrapping his tail along the tail end of his wing. The piglin felt bad upon seeing Phil's pretty face being upset, then again he does feel the same. Parties wasn't really his thing either but was peer pressured by his over excited, little adopted brother of a gremlin. He doesn't know how the little so called child found out he was invited to a party but he didn't hear the end of it. Which, sadly, led him to where he is now. Well, it wasn't so bad currently.

Phil's head was lazily tilted to the side, his wing lightly twitching under Techno's comforting touches. He then jolted and gasped at the sudden pair of lips that had mouthed his neck, teeth grazing his pale flesh before pulling away. His arms had unfurled and grazed along Techno's body as his hands rested upon the broad shoulders to give a light squeeze. The avian's eyes stared upwards to where he believed Techno's face was, scanning at the shadow before giving a nod. A silent agreement to whatever.. this was.

Techno wasted no time to lift Phil higher against the wall. Heavy pants quickly filled the air along with light moans exiting Phil's mouth at the continuation of onslaught of kisses being pressed against Phil's neck. Techno was soon snapped out of his trance as his face was corrected to look straight at Phil. The sudden weight of legs quickly coming into play. When did Phil wrap his legs around him? 

Techno's tail wrapped a bit tighter around the bottom of the wing he was tugging onto before. Phil chuckled and soon Techno did as well. They sealed it off with a light kiss which then unsurprisingly turned heated once more. Techno nipped at Phil's bottom lip and took advantage of the sweet gasp Phil had let out, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The two instinctively had battled out for dominance but Techno had cheated upon grabbing the avian's ass, his hooved fingers digging nicely into the white flesh. 

The piglin snickered at the playful hit against his shoulder. The taller resumed the kissing while snaking one of his hands up and under Phil's shirt, moaning heavily into the kiss. Phil's skin felt so soft. Definitely different from his heavily scarred and calloused one. A choked exited Phil's sweet mouth from the feeling of Techno's hand running smoothly around the base of his wing. His wing twitching occasionally from the sensitive stimulation.

Fuck. Shit. Oh god. 

The sounds of the door clicking unlock made both their hearts sink. 

Techno nearly dropped Phil as a response but quickly caught him before his feet had hit the ground, untangling his limbs from the bird in a controlled and hurried fashion.

"Well! You two have fun?" Wilbur's voice called over the once again loud music. Techno's ear twitched and peered back over at Wilbur, his eyes squinting at the sudden brightness. He silently stepped past Wilbur with the same look he had when he first arrived, pure stoic. 

"Did you two seriously do nothing?" Wilbur questioned again, eyeing Phil as he exited. "I told you! I wanted to opt out." The avian had pouted, crossing his arms. "But nooooo, you didn't want to listen!" He then pointed a finger into Will's chest, a look of annoyance adorned his face. Phil was a pretty good actor. Will hung his head in shame as Charlie called out, "Laaaaaaaame" 

Phil ignored the two as he headed on out the house. Stepping past a few familiar faces before noticing a familiar door as well. Twisting and pulling open the mahogany door, he welcomed the cool air that greeted his face and body. The slow ringing in his ears made him realize just how loud the music was. 

"Hey.."

Phil jolted again and turned his head to be greeted with yet another familiar face. "Hey." Phil greeted back, the blush on his face returning. "Sorry to suddenly leave you back there. I hope they didn't bombard you with their antics." The English major shrugged as a response. "They are just asking what happened back there."

Phil raised his eyebrow as a silent question. 

Techno huffed out his snout as a smirk came across his face. "Do you actually think I did?" Phil smiled at that before his eyes narrowed with a sudden heat. "So does that mean you want a round two?" Techno had to do a double take, staring at Phil with wide eyes as he scanned the bird's body up and down. How could he say that with a straight face?

"My apartment ain't too far from here." It was Phil's turn to smirk, seeing Techno's flustered face did something to him. The piglin stepped forward and grabbed onto Phil's hand with his, a light "Lead the way" tickled the blond's ear.


End file.
